


When Thunder meets Thunder.

by 87Tam_the_piemaker87



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Elements, Fluff, Gods, M/M, elemental control, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Tam_the_piemaker87/pseuds/87Tam_the_piemaker87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor plagues Middle Earth with a ferocious storm. He's intrigued when an external force disturbs his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Thunder meets Thunder.

Thor sat, slumped upon a boulder in the dense, green wilderness of Middle Earth. He had been sent there by his father, to assure them that the gods still existed, and to punish him for abandoning his bride to be at the altar.  
He couldn't stand the woman. 

She had no moral integrity and the attitude of a six year old girl. There was no telling when he would be allowed back. So if Odin wanted him to let their powers known to these people, demonstrate them he would. His dark mood conjured a storm the likes of which this realm hadn't seen for many ages.  
\- - -  
My lord, please! This storm is relentless, it's lightning has already claimed thirty trees, and four forest fires have brokwn out. You must stop it!" Galion beseeched, clasping his hands together and scanning his king's face for any sign of agreement. 

During the brief intermission of the week long thunder battle, there had indeed been a spread of forrest fires. It was as if the valar wanted to vapourise their realm. Thranduil pushed himself up slightly and leaned against the headboard, panting after he did as if with exhaustion.

"This is absolutely impossible, Galion. I've never been able to completely calm the weather." He breathed, turning to face the window, and channeling his energy towards the storm and the electricity in the air to try to sense where the next bolt would strike. He placed his hands upon his temples to focus himself and closed his eyes. His breathing was even more laboured with the stress of the concentration. 

Then the friction in the air began to rise. His hair stood on end, the electricity coursed through him and when he snapped open his eyes it was as if they were clouded with their own lightning storms. Because at that moment, a vicious bolt made to conquer another tree, before some sort of incredible force collided with it, and diverted it through the sky.

 

\- - -

 

Thor's head snapped up and he looked towards the sky, move swiftly shifting from rage to curiosity as he sensed a powerful divergence in his work.

 

\- - - 

 

Thranduil collapsed against the headboard with exhaustion after hearing that the storm had began to calm, and fell into a deep sleep. Galion rushed to him and swept a lock of hair from his lovely eyes, checking his temperature in the process. The king was sick, fading. His powers drained him of energy. Soon they would have to fight their own battles. 

 

\- - - 

 

The Prince of Asgard coarsed through the ruins of Mirkwood forest with a new valour for life. There was someone else like him here, someone who had been blessed with the gift of controlling the elements.  
Better still, Thor could sense the creature from where he stood. 

There was a steady thrum of energy resonating from them, an embodiment of the earth's life itself. He charged past smouldering earth and lifeless trees that he had destroyed, and felt a pang of guilt for the desolation he had brought. He paused for a moment, placing his hand gently upon one of the trunks and sighing softly before pressing on. 

After many hours of searching in the maze of a forest, he came upon a fantastic set of oaken doors, tall as the sky and carved into a colossal caveside. Two statues gazed down at him from either side of the suspended pathway that led to the doors, and a glorious waterfall rushed to the left of the bridge and cascaded into a rapid stream. 

This was most certainly where the creature resided. Its life force was resonating ever stronger now, though it was as if it were rising from the ground toward him. He frowned deeply, looking below him at the swirling rapids before a voice stole his attention. 

"Who goes there?" One of the statues asked sternly. A guard then. And how skilled he was. 

"Thor Odinson. The Crown Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder. I demand entry into your stronghold this instant." He unhooked mjolnir from his belt and readied it for any protests, but there came none.  
The guards looked to each other for a moment, though due to their full facial helmets it was difficult to gauge what they were thinking. 

After a moment the first guard pushed the oaken door open with all of his strength, and gestured for Thor to enter. And enter he did, with swift, assertive footsteps.  
The inner sanctum held a beauty unlike anything he had ever witnessed before. 

The whole place was carved out of the cave, smoothed into incredible, gigantic tree branches and adorned with warm, glowing lights. An empty throne in the very centre of the room was the magnificent pride of it, an extravagant carving of tall, majestic antlers. 

Thor noticed after a moment of searching a winding footpath that journeyed down, deep into the cave, from which the electrifying aura of this mysterious thunder keeper pulsed and ached and pulled at him.  
Suddenly he wanted to be at one with it, as though a part of him had been missing that he never knew existed, and now his powers could be even more devastating.

He felt breathless as he descended the path, as he drew ever closer, until after strolling halfway he came upon another set of oaken doors, slightly smaller but still just as grand as the first. The energy was behind this door. It screamed at him, trying to claim him.  
His head swam and he used the wall to steady himself as he turned to another guard. 

"Let me in. I am the Prince of Asgard, the Allfather's Son. I am your superior and you will abide by my rules." He breathed, daring the other to challenge him with lightning flickering in his eyes. His hairs stood on end.  
Electrifying blue waves began to flick over his skin, fading and sparking elsewhere over his body as he inched ever closer to the life force. 

When the guard finally opened the door for him, he barged in, and the sight he was met with took his breath away. He would have sworn that in the distance he heard some sort of heavenly choir, some how complimenting the low thrums of electricity that glided around the room and pounded at his ears. 

Upon an extravagant kingsized bed lay a man - an Elf - the most beautiful creature Thor had ever seen. Skin as white as snow, lips as full and lovely as a rose petal. Hair - a flaxen waterfall. But it was not the shade of one, oh no. It was as silver, as glowing and spectacular as a stream of pure starlight. 

Thor had only heard of creatures so ethereal in the fairytales his mother told him as a child. The maid, or man, helpless in his deep slumber, awaiting the kiss of his brave Prince. 

Yes, he had heard this all before. But he had never been told that said damsel in distress would ever make him feel so alive.


End file.
